Life Outside the Smasher's Mansion
by Nijuu
Summary: The smashers are stranded on an island and have to make do with bare resources. This is difficult for them to adapt to because they are so used to living the life of, well, someone who lives in a mansion! Sequel to Life in the Smasher's Mansion.
1. Deserted Island?

Well, here I am again. Sorry about the incredibly slow update, I hope none of you thought I died in a freak accident. Well, school and everything has been holding me up, so you know what can I say? Only a couple more months though and the chapter updates will be shooting up like 4th of July fireworks. I just hope I can last those 2 months. So please give me at least that long to get chapter 2 up. But for now, bask in the glory of chapter 1. Last we heard, the mansion blew up and most of 'em got blown off to some island. Marth, Roy, and Link were in an area of the island and a few more smasher's were strewn along the coast. But where are the others? Hmm...

**Life Outside the Smasher's Mansion**

**Chapter 1 - Deserted Island?**

Marth shook his head in disbelief. "Roy, you've got to be kidding me! The mansion...blew up?" He jumped up and looked around. "This has got to be a joke! It can't...end like this!"But alas, the island was as real as...as real as the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow.

Roy shrugged. "Marth, it's real. We're just going to have to cope until someone comes and finds us-"

Marth cut him off. "What? This isn't a reality show! It's reality!"

Link stood also and laughed. "Well, at least he's knows it's real now."

The three smasher's looked down the coast where they could see three bodies (and one giant hand) laying on the shore. "Let's go wake them up before the tide gets them." Roy said while starting in that direction.

Marth gave him a puzzled look. "Tide? What's that?"

Link sighed audibly. "You know, for a prince you sure don't know much. And you're going to have to get familiar with terms like that since we're going to be here for a long while, without a doubt. Now let's go!" He followed Roy to the nearest human and left Marth behind.

"Oh, heaven have mercy, it's _you_!" Link exclaimed when he saw the figure laying before him.

Ganondorf frowned up at his nemesis. "You think I'm any happier to see you? I don't think so." He got up and dusted himself off. "So where are we?" Roy sighed and explained the situation _again._ Ganondorf nodded slowly throughout the lecture and then gazed down the shore.

A rather chubby man was laying on the shore nearest Ganondorf and stirred for a while, before collapsing again in his own heat and exhaustion. Link ran to his side and nudged him. "It's the fat plumber."

Marth finally approached the party, panting heavily from his long _walk_. "Mario? Great..." Suddenly, the prince felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and gasped to come to face...Samus?

Her hair was messed up and her suit was gone. She gave Marth a weak smile and wiped her face. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one alive on this island. I was afraid some of you might have been goners."

Link's eyes fell to the sand and he sighed. Picking them back up and dusting them off, he said, "Some of them may be dead, like Zelda. I doubt everyone survived it, so we're trying to get as many people as we can."

Much later, the sun was setting over the ocean and they had a small party. Mario was resting by their "camp" and Samus was looking over the sea. Ganondorf was talking to Roy about what they planned to do and Link was out catching their dinner. They'd also found Fox on the shore, who was resting at the camp too. Master Hand, of course, was watching Marth pitifully attempt to start a fire.

"Well, I'm sorry Master Hand, but I've never done this before!" Marth rubbed the sticks together harder and soon gave up. "You're a hand! Let's see you do better!"

Master Hand snapped his fingers and soon a pile of wood was alit and burning. Marth sighed and whispered something under his breath, leaving the area.

"I'm back! There aren't a lot of animals on this island but I managed to kill a monkey!" Link came up over the hill and dropped his kill in front of the fire. It was, sure enough, a monkey looking thing with an arrow through it. "You guys can just sit there while I gut it and roast it, considering you're all USELESS!"

Roy turned back to Ganondorf. "He thinks Zelda died, so he's in a bit of a _mood. _Ganondorf nodded in understanding.

Through out the night, they discussed who was still out there and who they thought was dead. They all unanimously voted Peach to be dead. Samus was still gazing at the sea. As thoughts ran across her mind, she unfocused her eyes for a moment. _I can't believe this is really happening...it's so dramatic. Like a reality show. But this is real. So sad..._ Once her attention was back on the ocean, she saw something wash up on shore.

The girl rushed down to the beach immediately when she realized it was a survivor. She reached down and turned over the small body, which belonged to an unconscious but very lucky Ness. "Ah! Hey guys!"

Roy and Master Hand ran down to the shoreline and looked at Ness. "Wow! So maybe there are more people still alive! Hurry get him to the fire." MH and Samus ran back to the fire while Roy's attention was captured by a message in a bottle. He opened it.

It read: _"MAY THE GODS BE PRAISED!" _He threw it back, rendering it useless and decided staring at the setting sun would be more interesting.

Reds, oranges, and yellows occupied the west and Roy assumed they were on some small, meaningless island. No one would ever find them. They were doomed. He headed back when he realized he'd temporarily lost his vision and soon was back up on their sheltered hill.

Marth pulled him aside into the forest area and whispered, "You know we can't live like this! It's a nightmare! I mean, we're so used to living in a mansion that...we can't survive!"

Roy laughed. "Marth, you silly fool. Of course we'll survive! As long as we have hope, nothing can kill us! We're invincible! Now go to sleep!" he left Marth alone.

"This is _definently _a reality show..."

Not funny, I know, but you kinda gotta let the drama sink in and let more people be found. Only then can the randomness begin. Instead of having a few long chapters like I did in the last, I'm going to have a bunch of short chapters. Hey, more updates this way! I hope you all review and enjoy this story. It's very difficult for me to find time to work on this. Well, now for the ending questions. Where are they? Who survived? What was the deal with the message in the bottle? Is this a reality show? No time for any more, find out next time in

_**chapter 2 no duh**_


	2. Survivors Phase 1

Sorry for the oh-so-lame chapter, but like I said, you gotta let the drama sink in. I'm going to make these chapters really brief so we can get down to the good stuff. So bear with me here. Remember, some folks are dead, only a few have been found, and they're still searching. I'll try to make these as interesting as I can, but it's hard. Sorry I'm such a sucky writer! Anyway, on with it!

**Life Outside the Smasher's Mansion**

**Chapter 2 - Survivors Phase 1**

They had been on the island for a few days now and things seem to be going smoothly. Maybe that's because they've all watched too many episodes of "Survivor" on ABC. Or maybe they're just lucky. It was a cold night on the island and people were starting to get hungry again. Both people and hands.

- Day 5 -

Link stood up from his spot next to the fire and stretched. "We've been here almost a week, when do you plan to make a raft and book it?" Ganondorf gave him a glance but returned to his stick-widdling.

"We're making a raft? Are you crazy?" Marth rose to his feet also. "We'll be eaten alive by those waves, have you seen them? And we don't even know where the hell we are or where we'd go!"

"Well then _what_ do you plan to do, Marth? Stay here and get 'eaten alive' by native animals? I'd rather swim than sink myself, pretty boy." Link picked up a spear Ganondorf made and walked off into the dark, cursing under his breath.

Master Hand sighed. "You guys need to learn to get along. No one knows how long we're gonna be here..."

Roy picked up another spear of Ganon's and followed Link. He entered the forest with the clearing and caught sight of Link soon. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting wood for our raft, duh." Link looked around at the trees and eyed them carefully. "I really don't want this to be a big deal, this whole 'getting stranded' thing, I just wanna get off as soon as we can. No one else seems to want to back me up. Do they really want to stay here?"

"I don't." Roy kicked a stone and looked at the sky. "This place is kinda creepy, and I think we should-"

Suddenly (no, it's not the C. Falcon this time), something rustled in the tree overhead. Link readied his spear. "There are animals on this island, so be prePARED!" A big green thing flopped in front of Link from the tree and gave them about 6 heart attacks each.

"Owww..." the green figure moaned, then jumped at the sight of the other green figure, Link.

"OMG, Link!" It sprang up and hugged Link until he couldn't breathe, then recieved a smack on the head by a wooden spear.

Link exhaled deeply. "Who are you?" The figure seemed insulted and said, "I'm Yoshi, remember?"

"Yoshi?" Roy stepped forward. "It really is! He survived! Praise Allah, and-" Link smacked him on the head and they all headed back to camp.

Samus stood at the sight of three figures coming out. "Who's there?"

Yoshi sprang into the firelight and grinned like mad. "It's me, Yoshi!" Mario jumped up and embraced Yoshi. "It is you! Amazing, you survived! Was anyone else with you?"

Yoshi shook his watermelon-sized head and took a seat by the fire. "I was unconsious and landed in that there tree and then I woke up and almost fell on Link and Roy. So I don't remember much at all."

Master Hand floated over to the fire and explained a lot of the situation to Yoshi. About how long they'd been there and what they were doing. Yoshi understood pretty well for a dinosaur.

- Day 6 -

The next morning, Marth was in the forest washing his face and crying over his bad luck. He'd found a spring deep in the jungle and hadn't told anyone else about it. In fact, it's a miracle he was able to find it again.

"Why? Why, god, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE STRANDED ON THIS BLASTED ISLAND?" He slapped his reflection in the water but then realized that kinda hurt and decided not to do it again. He turned around and started back on his way when he heard something behind him.

"Oh my god, is someone there? This is my secret spring, you can't have it!" He turned to run but tripped on a root and fell right on his face.

"Ow..." The prince got up and dusted himself off, but when he turned around, SOMEONE WAS AT HIS SPRING!

"No, get away!" He dived on top of them and they both fell in, and after a while he noticed the person he'd tackled was...

"Peach?" The princess looked up at him.

"Marth, is that you?" They both got out and looked at each other's royally soaked selves for a while, then Peach said, "I thought I was the only one left."

Marth wrung out his shirt and replied, "Yeah, me too. Wait, no I didn't...anyway, there are a lot of other survivors back at camp, so let's go. They'll be glad to see you...even though you are...sopping wet...like me."

The princess straightened her crown, which was still on her head. "Alright, let's go." She waited for Marth to give her his arm and lead her, but figured it was useless since they were on an island anyway. They walked in silence to the campsite.

"Oh, you're all wet!" Link ran over to them and looked concerned.

Marth sighed. "No, it's quite alright, we just-"

"THAT MEANS THERE'S WATER!" Link stared coldly at Marth. "Tell me where it is and you're life will be spared."

Peach broke in their staring contest. "Guys, it's me, Peach!" Mario looked up.

"This just keeps getting better and better..." No one knew if he was being sarcastic or not.

Roy walked over to the other three. "Peach, are you ok? Where have you been?" Peach walked past him and sat next to Samus on a log bench near the fire.

"Well, I was on the other side of the island..." She continued her sob story and soon everyone was in tears. "That's why (sniff) I was looking for some fresh water... (sniff, sob)"

"Oh, the tragedy!" Fox blew his nose and left the scene.

"... ... ..." Peach stood and brushed some dirt off the remains of her pink dress. "So, what do you guys eat around here?"

Mario and Yoshi cringed. "Nothing you'd want to eat, that's for sure."

Peach gave them a puzzled look. "Well, whatever, I guess I'm not that hungry. Anyway, we need to get off this island! I don't care who survived and who died, we need to get help a.s.a.p!"

"AMEN!" Link gathered the wood he'd already chopped down and headed for the shore. "Today marks the first day of the raft construction project! Who's with me?"

Peach, Roy, and Mario all raised their hands while the others just stared at them. "No way, we'll die out there. At least here we have food and fire, shelter and a good chance of getting help. We have smoke for signals!"

Link scoffed. "Yeah, smoke, signals. Whatever. If you plan on getting help, you gotta help yourself." Him and his recruits all went to the shore and left the opposers by the fire. Then, rain suddenly started to pour down.

"... ... ... ..._Tomorrow _marks the first day of the raft construction project!" Link called out and headed back to the fire, which was now reduced to a steaming pile of nothingness. "And uh, what was that about smoke signals?"

- Day 7 -

The sun was high in the sky and the clouds from last night were gone. Link was tying wood together with some animal hide and hammering sharpened rocks into the logs. Roy was on the other side making a long pole for the mast and Peach was sewing leaves together for a sail. Mario was staring at them looking for a job.

They had done well with their time and resources and the sun was almost setting (time flies here) when Roy sat down in exhaustion.

Samus meandered over to the working crew. "Hey, that's not going to work you know."

Link gave her a cross glance. "And why not?"

The bounty hunter stood on their raft and lectured freely, "The logs aren't tightened well enough and are too far apart, so water will seep up and get all you guys wet. Your sail needs to be thicker, and the mast has nothing to attach to. And it's not large enough to hold all four of you guys, much less any food you bring. The whole thing is a flimsy mess."

Link wiped the sweat from his brow and glared at Samus. "I don't need a lecture from you to know that."

"Oh, really? Then why does your raft suck so much?" She jumped off and landed lightly on the sand. "If you need any help, just lemme know." She walked off cooly to a little shade canopy she'd contructed.

Peach looked at Link squarely and stated, "You know, she's right. We need a better raft. Should we ask her for help?"

Link gave Peach his third glare of the day. "We need no help, we are a team enough to outsmart Samus's...smarts. So we didn't get it perfect on the first try. I'm not giving up. We're going through with this."

Everyone got up and resumed their jobs while Link turned away and looked over the ocean. _Zelda, I know you're alive...and I'm coming for you._

Well, that was a bit longer and I thought a little funnier. Tell me what you think please. Reviewing is your friend, and mine. So, who else survived? Did anyone else even survive? Will the raft be a success? Will Marth spill the secret about his spring? Is Zelda out there or is Link in denial? Are they ever going to get off the island? What's Samus got up her sleeve? Will there be enough food to last them? Find out next time in

_**chapter 3**_


	3. Survivors Phase 2

**A/N: Back in business, thanks to Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Yes, it took me almost 2 years, but WE ARE BACK! Maybe not funny, maybe not random, but sure as hell doing something about that island! If you'll remember with me, the mansion blew up and everyone was spirited away to a deserted island! Original, no? The survivors so far are as listed: Marth, Roy, Link, Samus, Ganondorf, Mario, Fox, Master Hand, Ness, Yoshi, Peach. Not necessarily in order of appearance, but something close. Anyway, bear with me, and I deeply apologize for the slow update. Or...the ice age-like intermission between chapters. Let's hope I can carry through with this. Read and review, if you care to support me.**

**Chapter 3 - Survivors Phase 2**

**Day 9**

Master Hand etched another mark on his tree, nine in all. The smashers were getting hungry.

Seated around the omnipresent fire, the smashers eyed each other warily, a sequence of thoughts going through their heads. _Ness is too small. Fox is too furry. Roy...no, he's too skinny. Mario..._ They all turned to Mario, who stared back in fear. Yes, his time was drawing near.

Link had been working on his raft day in and day out, but Samus continued to reprimand his poor craftsmanship. Peach and Marth went on worrying about their clothes and their hygiene while everyone else concerned themselves with rescue and food. Master Hand was only praying that the smashers would get along and not eat each other. Unfortunately, (see above paragraph).

On this Day 9, Peach was sitting with a notebook and a piece of charred driftwood, writing. Samus came up to her and sat down. "What are you writing?"

Peach jumped in surprise and hid the notebook page from view, but Samus could've sworn she saw the word "Casualties" at the top. "N-nothing!" the princess stammered, smiling nervously. Samus just looked at her before nodding.

"A list of people we've yet to see, huh?" she guessed, shocking Peach even more. The girl, too, nodded slowly, relaxing so that Samus could read the paper. "I'm sure they're out there somewhere."

Peach read the list aloud. "Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pikachu, Zelda, Luigi, Falco, Popo, Nana, Captain Falcon, and Bowser. I wonder where they all are." Samus sat in thoughtful silence before pointing out that Peach had forgotten Mr. Game and Watch. Peach agreed, and yet still did not add his name to the list.

"They're safe, wherever they are. I mean, they're smashers. They wouldn't die just because the mansion exploded and they got blasted about 1,000 miles from civilization." Peach gave her a worried look. "We're still alive, aren't we?"

Peach was about to say "I guess so" before Link came from around the corner. "Hey, you guys. I heard something in the forest. Wanna go check it out?"

Samus rolled her eyes. What kind of guy goes up to a couple of girls and invites them to danger? "Sure, I'll go. Peach, you should stay here." Peach complied readily and the other two walked off.

"Heard something in the forest, huh?" Samus laughed, shaking her head now. "Like what? It must've been pretty peculiar for you to have to come and get someone."

"Well, the thing is, I heard someone that sounded like Mario." Samus raised an eyebrow. "But Mario was standing right next to me at the time." Samus raised her other eyebrow. "And, I didn't know who it was or if I was going crazy, so I went to go get you!"

"Link," Samus started, glancing at her bewildered friend before putting a hand to her head. "That was probably just Luigi. You know, his brother? You should've gone to see who it was and maybe let him know he's not alone out here." Link was quiet, and Samus stopped walking.

"What?"

"You say he was talking?" Link nodded. "To who?" Link shrugged. Samus sighed. "Let's just go."

In the forest, they walked for a long time along unfamiliar paths with strange shrubbery and even stranger animal sounds. They stopped several times to listen for sounds of human voices, but they didn't hear anything. That is, until Link remembered where he'd heard the sound in the first place.

"Why didn't you tell me about this _first_?" Samus asked as they walked to a clearing in the forest. Link didn't answer, and instead stopped just before they reached the clearing. Two figures were talking to each other. The Hylian motioned for Samus to be quiet, and they both knelt low.

A man, distinctly wearing green and overalls, was talking to what looked like an angel. Samus covered her eyes with her hand. "Dammit, he's dead!" she cried, Link reaching over to pull her down lower.

The two in the clearing turned around at Samus's exclamation, and they soon discovered it was indeed Luigi. The angel, however, they didn't know. Samus was thoroughly convinced the plumber was on his way to heaven though.

"We can't let that angel take him! He has to stay with us! He has to be reunited with Mario one last time!" Samus was struggling to reach the inner clearing, but Link held her back.

"Would you be quiet?!" he exclaimed. By the time Samus had been partially subdued, Luigi and the angel were standing in front of them, confused. "Uh...hi."

"Link, is that you?" Luigi smiled after Link told him so. "Oh, I'm so glad! There must be other survivors, right?"

"_Other _survivors?" Samus asked in dismay. "You're dead, Luigi!" Luigi gasped at this and became pale. Samus gave him a questioning look. "You mean...you didn't know?"

"_I _sure didn't!" the angel said, though he looked more like a messenger than an angel. Samus and Link looked at the messenger blankly.

"What do you mean 'you didn't know'? You were taking him away!" Samus pointed an accusing finger at him, as Link was still holding her back. The winged one put a hand over his heart in apology.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware..." Link frowned in dumbfounded shock. _Either Samus is extremely persuasive or these guys are just plain gullible_.

"No one was going to heaven, no one's dead, and no one should be apologizing. For starters, Luigi, there are other survivors." Luigi sighed in relief. "Now tell me who this Hermes wannabe is!"

"Oh! My name's Pit," he said. There was a silence. "I...I was just out getting water, like I always do, when I ran into this person." He waved an arm at Luigi.

Link folded his arms. "So wait, you saying you live here?"

The angel shrugged. "More or less. I've been stranded here for...almost a year now!" Everyone's jaws dropped. Samus looked at Link, who looked at Luigi, who looked at Pit, who...did nothing. "What?"

"You've been stranded..." Samus began, shaking her head as if to clear up the unbelievable thoughts.

"For almost a year..." Luigi tapped his chin in thought.

"And you have wings?!" Link clenched his fists and stepped forward. "Do you have any idea how stupid you are? Just leave!"

Pit scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, th-that's the thing." Pulling one of his wings forward, he showed them a large cut that ran from the base of his right wing to the tip, branching out along the way. It looked old, but still prevented him from flying. Link nodded knowingly.

"I see. So that's what got you stranded here. Are you alone?" To everyone's surprise, Pit shook his head. "Really?! You-"

"I'd love to tell you the whole story, but I'm really thirsty. I came out here to get water, remember?" The boy left before anyone could say anything else.

"He's gone!" Link cursed, stomping his foot. "What if the people he was with were people from our mansion?"

Samus shook her head. "Unlikely. He's been here for months, and we crashed here a little more than a week ago. If he'd encountered any of them, he would've told us for sure."

"I'll tell you what's unlikely," Luigi cut in. "Someone else is stranded on this island besides the lot of us!"

Link, Samus, and Luigi decided to head back and tell the others about the survivor they found.

- Back at the beach -

"Hey," Fox said, walking up to Marth. "You want to go look for food with me and Yoshi?" Marth shook his head, avoiding eye contact, and Fox crossed his arms. "Do you want to be useful at all? Because if not, we can eat you first."

The prince contemplated these words before standing and walking to the forest with Fox and Yoshi.

Yoshi smelled the ground with his large nose. Fox, gun in hand, looked around in the trees. Marth trudged slowly behind them with his head down. "Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed, grabbing the other two's attention.

He pointed at mysterious footprints, and Fox gave him a skeptical look. "Since when do you say your own name like that?"

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else," the dinosaur apologized. "But still, footprints! I don't recognize the print of the shoe." Taking a closer look, Marth measured the clear print in comparison with his own foot.

"Smaller than my shoe, but not a child. That doesn't really match up with anyone."

"Let's follow them, then. Maybe it's someone we lost." Fox led the group further down the path. Before long, they could hear the sound of rushing water. Yoshi was about to shout his name again, but Fox beat him. "A waterfall?"

Running down the path, the three emerged from the forest to see a clear yet small lake with an ample supply of bright, clean water. Yoshi rubbed his eyes as if dreaming, and the other two stared in awe. What they saw next, however, surprised them even more.

"Go, Pokeball!" they heard a voice yell, and to their left, a person stood on a flat rock over the lake, throwing a small sphere at their own Pikachu. The Pokemon hit the ball back with his tail though, refusing to be captured. The trainer cursed in anger. No doubt, he'd been at this for a while.

"You there!" Marth called, catching the trainer's attention. Pikachu, upon seeing familiar faces, dashed over to them immediately. The trainer, however, descended reluctantly from the rock. A Squirtle was playing happily in the lake.

"I'm sorry," the trainer said. "I didn't know it was yours." He was referring to Pikachu, and Marth winced at the thought of owning such a nettlesome Pokemon. The trainer extended his hand in a friendly gesture. "It's nice to see someone else on the island for a change."

Marth shook the stranger's hand. "My name's Marth. What's yours?"

The trainer shrugged. "Don't have one. Just call me 'Pokemon Trainer'."

Seeing that the fool wasn't kidding, Marth tilted his head and smiled cynically. _This guy must really take his occupation seriously._

Fox stepped forward and brought up an earlier subject. "We don't own Pikachu. He just...knows us." A terrifying gleam appeared in the trainer's eyes as he reached for his belt and picked up a Pokeball. "But, er, please don't catch him. He's...you wouldn't want him."

As Yoshi and Pikachu joined Squirtle in the lake, the other three sat on the jutting rock. "So, how long have you been on this island?" Fox asked Pokemon Trainer.

"Almost a year," he answered after thinking about it. Indeed, his clothes were tattered and he was adequately tan, but didn't look malnourished. "I have a camp with my friends who were stranded with me just through the forest that way." He pointed towards the setting sun. Fox and Marth exchanged glances. More people meant a better chance of survival.

"We've only been here about a week. Pikachu came with us, but we thought he was a goner." Fox jerked a thumb at the yellow creature, still playing jubilantly in the water.

"More like _wished_ he was a goner," Marth added under his breath, but smiled politely when Pokemon Trainer looked his way.

"If you'd like to meet the rest of my friends, you can come eat dinner with us tonight," Pokemon Trainer offered, and Marth and Fox looked at each other once again. Seeing that their group was lousy at collecting food, they agreed. What did they have to lose?

Pokemon Trainer summoned his Pokemon back and the five of them started towards the west.

- Back at the beach -

"Where the hell does everyone keep disappearing to?" Ganondorf complained, looking around as he piled on more firewood. No doubt, he was just concerned with finding someone to eat.

"They'll come back," Master Hand said monotonously. Peach, Mario, and Roy all sat by the growing fire.

"Marth better be getting us some food," Roy mumbled, eyeing Mario suspiciously. The Italian just looked away in fear. Peach, having no idea what was going on, simply giggled and looked back at her list of thought-to-be-dead people.

"Come to think of it," she said all of a sudden. Samus and Link never did come back either. I hope they aren't working on that raft together and thinking about leaving us behind." Roy and Mario nodded in agreement, but Ganondorf just stared at them blankly.

"What are you talking about? The raft is right over there." He nodded at the raft, floating silently in the water, tied to a palm tree. The three sighed in relief, and Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Whatever, if they don't come back, we can eat without them and conserve our food supply."

Mario, after receiving dangerous looks from the two redheads, swallowed nervously and stood, walking away.

**A/N: Well, how was that for an update? SSBB got me back in the swing of things, so naturally, I had to put a few characters in there. Well, please review. I need to know how many people are still reading this! (probably 0)**


	4. New

It's been over a year since the last update. Huzzah. Who's still reading this? Has everyone graduated and gotten lives by now? Not me. One more year to go. Then I'll get a life. I can't believe I'm still doing this. Eternal Smasher, Penguin God, ptpeach, come back to me!!!!!

As you don't remember, Marth and Fox, accompanied by Pikachu and Yoshi, were following Pokemon Trainer to his "camp". Samus and Link were with Luigi and this fellow "Pit" to get water. Ganondorf, Master Hand, Mario, Peach, and others are waiting at the campfire for their friends to return. It's dark.

Chapter 4 - New

"How much farther is this place?" Marth complained, feeling blisters form on his feet. Considering the mansion had to blow up right after their interviews, the majority of the smashers were still dressed in proper and fancy attire. Shoes not excluded.

"My feet are killing me," Fox remarked, proving Marth's mental point.

"Not far from here, actually." The old, stranded fool known as Pokemon Trainer turned back to smile at them. "You all can ride on Charizard if you're tired, though."

Fox and Marth merely made faces. "No, thanks..."

-------

In another location of the forest, Link tapped his foot impatiently, watching the angel drink voraciously from the spring. The sun had set. "How long does it take you to get some damn water?!" he finally exclaimed. Samus shook her head, ashamed of Link.

"Oh, you all followed me?" Pit turned around, honestly surprised. Link just wanted to fall down from the guy's oblivious...ness. "Well, why are you still here?"

_What's this guy's problem?_ Link thought. Luigi, however, voiced Link's concerns. "We were wondering if you could take us to your people." There was a small pause, and Samus shook her head again, this time with a sad sigh. "Er, that is..."

"You want to meet the others?" Pit asked, still unreasonably shocked by everything they did. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Follow me!" He ran away.

"Ah, wait!" Link and Samus followed closely behind. Luigi struggled to keep up beforing stopping altogether.

"Why are we running?" Samus called up to Pit. "Wait up!"

"This forest is dangerous," Pit mentioned, smiling dumbly. "I don't like to hang around too long."

Link frowned deeply. _Doesn't running attract more attention? And don't you come to that spring everyday? You always run? You're nuts!_

Samus glanced behind her. "We lost Luigi." The three continued to run.

-------

Ness had fallen asleep. Peach was staring at the dying fire. Mario, Ganondorf, Master Hand, and Roy couldn't help but think about food.

"The little one is asleep," Mario said, trying to save himself. "He'll never know what happened."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, glaring at Mario. "The kid's psychic, Mario. He'll know." Sighing sadly, Mario noticed Ness smiling to himself. The plumber cursed quietly.

-------

"This...??"

"Is where..."

"You guys..."

"...Live?"

Marth, Fox, Pikachu, and Yoshi stood in dumbfounded shock at the civilization before their eyes. There was a series of small huts, each constructed in a similar style. Tiki torches burned at each corner of the clearing. The beach could be seen, the huts set up far enough to avoid high tides. The forest was on the other side, partly shadowing the buildings with large leaves.

Beside each hut was a small basin of no-doubt fresh water, and they even seemed to have a laundry system set up. It was obvious they had been here for almost a year.

"Nice, huh?" Pokemon Trainer brought them out of their trance. "You're just in time for the feast, too."

"F-feast?" Marth asked, partly concerned, partly starving.

"Yeah!" Pokemon Trainer was immediately excited. "We just found this big ol' bird in the forest this morning. He'll be right tasty!" Pokemon Trainer ran off.

Yoshi licked his mouth. "That sounds good. Too bad we can't bring any back for the others."

_What do you mean "too bad"?_ Marth, Fox, and Pikachu all thought in unison. "Let's go meet the others." Fox walked off.

*all mingle*

"Hi, I'm Pikachu!" the yellow rodent exclaimed unnecessarily to another Pokemon. "I've heard about you. You're Lucario! How rare!"

"...Leave me alone." Pikachu frowned, his new attempted-but-failed friend walking away from him.

"Diddy, huh? Another monkey." Fox shook hands with the giddy animal, looking off to the side in disdain. "Who's that?"

"That's Wario." The monkey made a disgusted and angry face. "I hate him."

"Yeah, he looks like a real..." Fox stopped looking. "I'm going to ignore him."

Marth wandered around the campsite, not interested in meeting new people. "Stupid civilization with all your nice things. You're just here to make us jealous, aren't you?" he mumbled to himself, kicking rocks as he headed for the beach.

Still quite a ways away from the water, he looked down at the swelling waves, taking a deep breath. "I want to get out of here so bad," he said to himself, blandly. Marth stepped close to the edge of a grassy area to look at the sand below him quite a ways. However, directly below the small outcropping were a pile of sharp rocks lodged in the sand, making Marth immediately lose control.

His foot slipped and he plunged off the edge. _Well, I guess dying isn't that bad_, he thought, closing his eyes.

Although a pair of arms caught him, Marth continued to pretend to be dead. "Are you alright?" Marth didn't reply, still embracing death. "Hello?"

"Oh blast it." Marth opened his eyes, glaring. "Who are you?" he asked, angry, but gasped when he saw the figure still holding him.

"I'm glad you're okay," the other man replied, gently setting Marth on his feet. "I'm Ike."

Marth stared at the man who, although taller than him, had the same colored hair and similar style of clothing he had worn. Only torn up. Ike was giving him an expectant look.

"Uh, my name's Marth." He extended his hand. "I got stranded here about a week ago."

"Wow. This island seems to capture a lot of people." Ike shook the prince's hand, giving him a hopefully unreadable and skeptical look in the dark. _Just a week and he's already trying to kill himself. Try a year and then see what you think!_

"Thank you for saving me," Marth said demurely, looking down at the sand. He mentally beat himself up for being saved by someone when _he's_ supposed to do all the saving. "I didn't know what would've become of me after I fell off that cliff!"

"It's not really a cliff," Ike pointed out, and Marth looked at the tiny bluff, only about 1.5 times his own height. "But no problem."

"**OH MY GOD!**" Marth recognized Fox's panicked voice and jumped up the cliff towards the campsite.

An unconscious Falco was tied to a stick, about to be roasted if Fox weren't in the way. "That's my comrade! Don't eat him." Fox cringed. Never thought he'd have to say something like that.

Pokemon Trainer untied the blue-feathered one, Fox rushing to his side. "Good, he's alive."

Everybody around groaned though. "Way to ruin our feast," someone (WARIO) complained. Fox gave him a condescending look.

"I'm sorry, but now we don't have any food," Pokemon Trainer looked sad, trying to explain to Fox. "And we're all very hungry."

_Yeah right! You all look like you have three-course meals every day!_ Fox stood. "Well, you can't expect me to sacrifice my friend for people I've known for less than an hour." He took a look around. "Just eat the Pikachu, or the monkey."

Diddy frowned deeply again. Pikachu began to cry.

"I don't eat Pokemon," Pokemon Trainer said, a little too proudly.

Everyone simply stared at the confrontation between Pokemon Trainer and Fox. It wasn't long before the silence was broken by the sound of approaching figures.

"Whoa, check this place out!" Link exclaimed loudly, walking into the campsite. Samus put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The three of them, Pit not included, stared at Falco's seemingly lifeless body and the hungry looks of everyone around them.

"What, are we not eating?" Pit asked Diddy, floored. "Why ever not?"

Fox clenched his fists. "Because your idea of food is my idea of a friend!"

"I fight for my friends!" Ike interjected. Marth gave him a weird look, but the others, used to it, ignored him.

"You mean, the feast is cancelled?!" Pit fell to the ground in shock.

"Why the hell is that guy so surprised by everything?" Samus whispered to Luigi, who shrugged.


End file.
